


breakfast in almost bed

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Did someone break into his house to cook him breakfast?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 152





	breakfast in almost bed

**Author's Note:**

> for the lore olypmus discord holiday exchange @CataNutella, i hope you like it!

It's quiet. 

Hades opens his eyes slowly, prompted more by the light drifting through the curtains then the sound of dogs and thats- weird. Weird and suspicious. Because they are never this quiet. His room is rarely this quiet. 

He sits up a little too quickly, mostly concern and a slow building panic in his gut, when sharp pain shoots through his head. Massive headache- no not just a headache- a hangover- ugh. He falls back and that's enough to kick in the vertigo. 

Not off to a good start, this day. Why did he drink so much last night- Where did he drink so much last night- 

He blinks. 

His phone is charging on the nightstand, next to a glass of water and pill on a small plate. Did Hecate stop by- did he call Hecate last night? He fumbles his phone and turns over. No urgent emails, that's good, that's a good start. The news app doesn't tell him he's done anything embarrassing- at least not publicly. Okay, okay, okay. Maybe not that bad of a day.

His texts are a little less stellar, mostly a lot of stupid spelling mistakes and grammatical abominations sent to Hecate at three in the morning but a shocking amount of restraint on his part with just one smiling emoji to Kore. 

His phone buzzes in his hand, a new text from- 

He sets it down on the nightstand and rolls back over again, sitting up significantly slower this time and popping the pill. The water is cool. 

Still, it does leave the question of where his dogs are. 

He gets up after a minute when the dizziness slows down. He wasn't so plastered he slept in his shoes- he even got his pants off with out breaking anything. He should shower first- where is Cerberus though- he shifts his weight from left to right before finally deciding on tracking his dogs down first. Walking takes a bit but once he's got a handle on the basic fundamentals of upright mobility he heads into the living room. 

A few steps through it is when he starts hearing the sizzling. A few more steps is when he can smell what is probably literal ambrosia. Or might as well be. 

Did someone break into his house to cook him breakfast? Creepy- very creepy- 

“Oh, you're up.” Persephone glances over her shoulder- there are his dogs now- rushing up to lick at his hands- why is she here. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but... uh...” 

“Right.” He mumbles. “I was going to- shower. But I lost my dogs. And you found them. They're here. So thank you.” She laughs a little, light and beautiful and it really feels like any remainder of a headache he might have had is long gone. 

“Pleasure.”

The light is way brighter in the kitchen, but he can't bring himself to mind. His dogs finally calm down- they really seem to miss him. 

“Not that I forgot-” He starts and clears his throat. “But what are you doing here this early?” 

“Oh, it's- It's noon.” He glances at the clock on the wall. It is. It is noon. 

“You're making me breakfast at noon?” 

“I just got here! Morning classes. And excuse you. I'm making Us breakfast.” 

His stomach makes a pointed sound and his face definitely doesn't tint purple. 

“That would be nice.” He mumbles, staring down at where Cerberus is still licking his hand. “I should go walk them.” He receives a once over in return. 

“You Should go put pants on.” And she doesn't even wait a beat while he looks down at his bare legs as if only just now being aware of the whole half dressed thing. “I already walked your dogs.” 

“But you just got here.” He's already inching back to his bedroom, trying not to dwell, trying and failing not to dwell on the look she gave him. 

“I walked them before class? You asked me too remember?” 

No, no he really doesn't. And even if he did, who gave her the keys, did he give her the keys, did she already have a spare, is that something he would do- 

“Yep. For sure of course.” He nods, maybe a little too vigorously for the hangover. “Pants.” 

He rounds the corner without looking at her. Definitely doesn't trip over his own two feet when he hears her laugh. Not at all, not at all. His phone is buzzing on his nightstand, a journey that seems all too far at the moment but he does brave it. 

“You better be alive.” Hecate's voice feels like an icepick. He'd complain if he hasn't called her at the worst hours of the night. 

“Why is Persephone here-” He whispers. 

“I sent her, your welcome.” 

“She said I asked her to walk my dogs-” 

“I spoofed your phone.” 

“Ah.” 

“Listen, remember this when the holidays roll around is all I'm saying.” And while he's in the middle of trying to say 'You write your own bonuses.' she caries on, steadfast. “Don't think this is a reward for your binge drinking. You have four meetings at four, and if you're late I'm going to throttle you. They're important, Hades, I'm not joking. I'm not kidding. If you're not here I absolutely know where you live. ” 

And then the phone clicks off. 

Hades rubs his eyes. 

Okay, shower, get dressed, be a normal person in front of Persephone who made him breakfast, go to work. 

That's all he has to do. 

She made him breakfast- 

God she made him breakfast. 

By the time he's dressed and clean Hades is more or less ready. Emotionally prepared. Gathered. Held very firmly together. 

Everything smells so good- everything looks so good too. 

“Hi Persephone.” 

She looks up from where she is, crouching to pet his dogs. 

“You clean up good.” She says. 

“I try.” It comes out a little quick and she laughs and that's just everything in the entire world. 

And then they eat breakfast together. It's nice. It's so nice. They talk about nothing, he asks about how class has been going and she asks him about work. They start talking about his dogs, about his house. Any plans for the weekend, what are you going to do for dinner, when was the last time you went shopping- until they finally ran out of topics and just enjoyed each other's silence. 

Hades has to go to work at some point, Persephone has a mall date with Eros, they're both busy Later but. 

But for now Hades can focus on what's more important. 

Like the sound of her laugh. Or her smile.

Or the fact that she was ready to make him breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
